


Help Fix Me

by NightEyes1394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyes1394/pseuds/NightEyes1394
Summary: Lucina has been hiding something for a good part of her life. She even keeps it hidden from her fiance Shane. What happens when ghosts of her past come back to haunt her? Or what if she remains haunted the rest of her life. Will Shane find out what his lover has kept secret from him this entire time?





	Help Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story. Love and Fluff will be brought in to balance the story. :)

“No one can here you from back here…” whispered the sickening voice. No. “Please let me out of here…I…I have to go back before the coach…”   
“Coach is too busy and wouldn’t care anyway…” “The girls coach would. Now leave me alone!” the young girl yelled trying to dart past the blurry figure. He tsked and slammed her against the wall. “Listen. It would all be over if you just do as I say.” He growled keeping her pinned to the wall.   
The girl was shaking. She knew she should’ve never come back to the laundry room by herself. She should have waited until all the athletes were practicing and the coaches weren’t distracted. “No let me leave!” He sneered at her. “Why? So you can go tell the teachers the big bad wolf tried to get you? Hah! As if they’d believe you!” He turned her around slamming her face first into the wall. She whimpered and closed her eyes. This wasn’t happening. This was a dream. Only a dream….a nightmare…

 

A Nightmare that was true.


End file.
